


Trinity

by Claire



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oz in the middle, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-12
Updated: 2004-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: The three of them, together





	Trinity

The final chord still lingers in the air as Oz leaves the stage. There's barely time to put down his guitar before hands grab him from behind and pull him into a side room, body pinning him to the wall.

"You were fantastic tonight." Xander's eyes are shining, hardness pressing against Oz's hip. "I was out there watching you, and it was all I could do not to jump on stage and fuck you in front of everyone."

Oz knows the moan he can hear is his as Xander's words make his cock jump. A hand steals down to the front of his trousers, fingers fighting to undo his belt.

Xander leans forward, lips covering Oz's as his fingers finally work their way inside the redhead's clothes. Oz bucks as fingers wrap around his cock, sliding down the length of his hardness. Lips move from his mouth to his ear and Xander blows on sweat-sheened skin that's hotter now than it was under stage lights.

"I wanna fuck you."

But the 'yes' that falls from Oz's lips is drowned out by

"You started without me."

And Devon has always denied that he pouts, but there is no other word for the expression on his oldest friend's face, even if Oz can't help but think that Devon's lips would look better wrapped around his cock.

Xander glances back, smiling at the almost petulance the Dingoes' singer is giving off. "You were taking too long."

"I was on a mission." One that was successful by both the look of triumph worn by Devon and the key that he's holding up. The key that he slides into the door, locking it with a click. "No interruptions."

"No interruptions," The words are repeated with a grin, and Oz's body protests as Xander moves away towards Devon. The singer's hand reaching out and pulling Xander to him as their lips meet.

Oz watches tongues clash, the scent of arousal in the air making him harder as he slips a hand down, freeing his cock from the confines of fabric and lazily stroking himself.

Xander breaks the kiss, throwing a glance in Oz's direction before he slowly sinks to his knees. Fingers deftly undo Devon's trousers, releasing the hard cock inside.

Hand moving over his shaft, Oz isn't sure if the moan that splits the air when Xander swallows the cock in front of him is Devon's or his. He watches the dark-haired head bob up and down, his hand involuntarily speeding up each time Xander does.

Devon gasps, hands clutching Xander's shoulders to keep himself upright. Knuckles turn white with effort as Xander grips Devon's hips, keeping him still.

"Xan." The name is barely a breath, more a plea than anything. And Xander listens. Speeds up, sucking and nibbling, tongue darting out to sweep over hardness every time his head moves back.

Oz doesn't know which one of them to watch - Xander, lips wrapped around the hard cock, face tilted upwards, watching every sign of pleasure. Or Devon, eyes closed, teeth biting his lower lip every time Xander moves. The scent of both of them assaults him, heated arousal pricking the back of his nose.

Devon's spine arches, his head dropping back as Xander leans in as far as he can, taking Devon in to the root. A groan, and Devon's hips flick forward, fingers flexing on shoulders as Xander swallows reflexively. Devon's eyes open, gazing languidly down at Xander as the other man shifts slightly. "Don't move," he orders softly.

"Why?"

"Because you're keeping me up."

And Xander matches Devon's smile. "Only one problem with not moving, Dev." Eyes move from Devon to Oz, still leaning against the wall, cock in hand. "There's still someone here who needs seeing to." Devon holds out a hand, pulling Xander to his feet before they move towards him as one, slowly stalking across the room.

When they're a couple of steps away from him, Devon reaches out, gently pulling Oz away from the wall and letting Xander slip in behind him, body heat from Xander's chest seeping into Oz as he leans back.

Hands come around his hips, Xander's fingers going to Oz's cock as Devon drops to his knees in front of him, eyes looking up, gaze fixed on Oz as Xander moves his fingers over the hard shaft. Guiding Oz's cock to Devon's mouth, Xander swipes the cockhead across barely open lips, leaving a trail of glistening wetness in its wake.

"Dev..." Moaned name drops from Oz's lips as Devon's tongue darts out, lapping at the pre-come staining his lips. "Please..." The singer moves forward, mouth closing around the head of Oz's cock. Hot suction encloses him as air hits him from behind, trousers sliding over his hips. His head falls back onto Xander's shoulder as fingers spread him, slick digit teasing at the entrance to his body. Finger rubbing over his hole before it finally slides inside. "Xan..." The plea answered with another finger entering him, twisting.

"You ready for me, Oz?" Xander's breath is hot on his skin, words brushing over him, leaving gooseflesh in their wake.

Oz nods, unable to voice the 'always' that rises in his throat as Xander's fingers leave his body, only to be replaced by something thicker, more insistent. And he can't hold back the keening wail as the cock pierces him, pushing in to the hilt, balls brushing against the base of his ass. Part of him wants to pull away, but hands pin him back against Xander's body. Devon and Xander, fingers entwined on his hips, holding him in place. Sliding his own hands down to rest on theirs, Oz groans as Devon's tongue sweeps around his cock. And the throb in his ass from Xander's cock is heavy and *there* as Devon moves over hard flesh. But Xander isn't moving and Oz pushes back because he needs something, anything.

Fingers tighten on Oz's hips as Xander stars to rock slightly, barely moving in and out of Oz's body.

"Can you feel us?"

But the words aren't needed because Oz can feel nothing else. Wet and heat covering his cock, and steel impaling him, stretching him, opening him. Devon moves quicker, teeth and tongue clashing as they scrape and lick. And Oz can feel it building within him, tingling starting in his balls that's rapidly spreading through his entire body. He's sure Devon can feel it too, the singer moving more rapidly now, head bobbing along the length of Oz's cock.

"Dev-" But the word cuts off as Oz's orgasm hits him, near-scream piercing the air as he shoots down Devon's throat, ass clenching around Xander with each pulse. It's only when he's swallowed everything that Devon moves, final lick to the limp cock that slides out of his mouth a fond farewell. And as Devon moves, so does Xander. Rocking becomes thrusting, every movement within Oz brushing over his prostate and sending shivers of pleasure coursing through him. Then Xander stiffens behind him and teeth bite into his shoulder, not breaking skin but pushing it to its limit as warmth floods Oz. Xander's forehead drops down to rest on his shoulder, puffs of air against his back tangible even through his shirt.

"I could stay like this forever." The murmured words already made lie by Xander's cock slipping from his body.

Devon's head rests against Oz's hip and his fingers tangle with Xander's to run through the singer's dark strands. The scent of both of them surrounds him, completes him. Lovers. Friends. Mates. Pack. Each word runs through Oz's head, each word meaning so much and yet not everything. They are more than that. When all words are forgotten and the only thing that remains is instinct and emotion, they are nothing more and nothing less than trinity. Because, when all is said and done, it's all they really need to be.


End file.
